


Contradictions

by Eris_historia



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: M/M, Post-The Mummy, Pre-Slash, Yuletide 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eris_historia/pseuds/Eris_historia
Summary: Ardeth contemplates the contradiction that is Jonathan Carnahan after the events of the first film. Pre-Slash
Relationships: Ardeth Bay/Jonathan Carnahan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Contradictions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imperiousheiress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperiousheiress/gifts).



> I love these characters as well, and I think that there is so much depth to explore with both of them! I hope that you enjoy this, I had a great time writing for you!

_The Englishman was an enigma_ , Ardeth thought to himself as the foursome rode back from Hamunaptra, Ardeth bringing up the rear. He gave off the air of being unconcerned, lackadaisical, a drunkard, greedy, and, well, to be quite frank, stupid, among other things. However, during their adventure with the creature, Ardeth had seen another side to him.

He was also protective, particularly of his sister. He was intelligent, although Ardeth had to admit that raising the creature from the dead wasn’t the smartest thing he had ever seen someone do. But Jonathan had managed to come through in the end, helping to send the creature back to the underworld. While not the most capable in a fight, he could hold his own, suggesting that he’d been in his fair share of scrapes and scuffles. Then, there was also how he had continually flinched at gunfire, although that wasn’t uncommon amongst people who had served in the Great War. He had clearly seen the stuff of nightmares, both during the War and most recently with everything that had happened in the desert, and somehow managed to emerge mostly sane.

They had regrouped after Ardeth had begun to ride off on his camel, Ardeth deciding that he had wanted to protect the trio until they were safely back in Cairo. It gave him plenty of time to try to figure out the puzzle that was Jonathan Carnahan.

As if conjured by Ardeth’s thoughts of him, Jonathan dropped his camel back to draw even with Ardeth.

“Is something the matter?” Ardeth questioned him.

“No. No. Just didn’t want want to be up there with all… that,” Jonathan gestured vaguely towards the couple that was sharing the camel in front of them. As he nodded in response, Ardeth had to admit, it would not be particularly appealing to watch one’s sister in the first flushes of a new relationship, especially with a brash American like O’Connell.

“So, old chap,” Jonathan began, “What exactly is it that you _do_ the rest of the time that you aren’t fighting off murderous mummies?”

“I am the leader of our tribe. Apart from guarding the City of the Dead, I am responsible for the well-being of my people. Like in any of the nomadic tribes, I protect my people,” Ardeth responded.

“From people like us, wandering in and waking the dead?” Jonathan asked.

“Simply put, yes,” Ardeth replied. He saw no need to sugarcoat what had happened. The girl, O’Connell, and Jonathan all seemed to grasp the severity of what had happened in the desert, so no need to dance around the subject.

“Must be tough, though,” Jonathan said with a sigh. “Always running around, worried someone is going to do something that you’ll have to clean up.”

“It is my duty to protect my people.” There was no doubt in Ardeth’s mind that his role in this earthly world was the correct one for him. That it was what he had been born for. “What is it that you do when you are not waking the dead and causing havoc across the land?” he asked in response.

“Oh, you know, a bit of this, a bit of that,” Jonathan answered, vaguely. “I mostly travel, have some investments, look after Evy, you know, that sort of thing.”

“It must be a full-time job, to look after your sister.”

“Oh, you have _no_ idea. Try convincing her to go back to England, but she refuses. Says her books need her. Won’t listen to reason at all.”

“Is that where you are from? England?” Ardeth questioned, glad for the opportunity given to him to get to know the other man better. “What has brought you both to Egypt?”

“Our mother was Egyptian. Father raised us in England, but Evy was always fascinated with Mother’s stories of Egypt that she used to tell, so after our father passed, and as soon as she was old enough, she came here and hasn’t left since,” Jonathan answered him. “So, I followed to make sure that she was safe. Someone had to look after her and help keep her head out of her books and into reality. Lord knows she won’t do it herself.” The last sentence was said as an aside, as though Jonathan hadn’t really intended for Ardeth to hear it.

The fact that Jonathan had followed his sister to a foreign country, no matter that their  mother came from said country , and refused to leave her alone spoke to his overall sense of responsibility that he clearly felt for his younger sister.  Ardeth was beginning to gain a better sense of who the other man really was underneath the veneer that he showed to the rest of the world.

Jonathan’s camel stumbled for a step before righting itself, but the sudden jarring caused Jonathan to let out a swear. Turning to look at the other man, Ardeth raised an eyebrow at the words that slipped from the Englishman’s mouth, surprised that they were in Arabic, not Enlgish. He could only assume that his mother had taught him Arabic, considering how good his accent was. Although, perhaps not those colorful phrases.  Yet another layer to him that was constantly causing Ardeth to reevaluate him.

“Apologies,” Jonathan said as he found his seat again.

“You speak Arabic?” Ardeth asked.

“Our mother made sure that both Evy and I could speak it. She wanted to hold onto part of her heritage while back in England, so she taught us how to speak and read it.”

“Your mother sounds like a fascinating woman. I would have been honored to meet her one day,” Ardeth said. 

“She really was. She died while I was in the service, so I never got the chance to say good-bye. Fever, you know,” Jonathan added. 

“I am sorry for your loss,” Ardeth said. So he was correct, the other man had served in the Great War. That explained the excess alcohol consumption, and reactions to loud noises and gunfire. 

“Yeah, well, thank you. Evy was still pretty young when she died, so once I had returned home, it was us against the world, you know?”

“You are a complex man, Jonathan Carnahan,” Ardeth said. The more he learned about Jonathan, the more fascinating he found him. “You hide your true self behind the image that you project to the rest of the world, but you have a strong sense of honor. That is something that I respect in people.” Ardeth took another glance at Jonathan, and was surprised to see that he appeared to be blushing. 

“Well, you know, back at you,” Jonathan responded to Ardeth’s compliment awkwardly.

“I would be honored to call you a friend,” Ardeth said. He wanted to know everything about the other man, everything that made him who he was today. 

“Likewise. Friend,” Jonathan said. A small smile played on his lips as they continued their ride across the desert. Ardeth set back in his saddle, preparing himself to learn all he could about Jonathan before they had to sadly part ways.  



End file.
